Fortunate Meeings
by Diesty-chan
Summary: (former named Love Triangle)DH AU fic. Hitomi Kanzaki was the film star everyone wanted, Dilandau was the bad of rock. what happens when the 2 meet at one of his gigs? Please r & r? re-edited.


This is a little idea that popped into my head a while back and it took me a while to figure it all out. I hope that it does and that people will like it, as it's my second Escaflowne fic I'm posting. Well on with writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to The Vision of Escaflowne manga, movie or series. Only the characters I make up Nor do I have any rights to Tokyo Zepp Club. Everything is owned by their respectable owners.

Chapter One

She was a star none like the others. Beautiful, charismatic and intelligent. Her green eyes always dazzled like shinning emeralds and her perfect lips were always set into a smile. Her slender frame was complimented in whatever she wore; and her short honey-brown hair brought out her beautiful features. She was the film actress every director and producer wanted. She was the actress every actor wanted to co-lead with, every chat show and morning program wanted her interviews; magazines were always asking her for interviews. She learned to live with them. While amongst social gatherings, she always felt alone. But would she get what she was missing unexpectedly?

A group of seven young adults lounged around in a large room. Various models of guitars and base guitars stood in their holders in a line.

Two guys stood tuning a guitar each, one sporting brown hair the other blonde. Another guy with long brown hair was flickering through records in a black case then placing the ones he wanted in a different case. A lad with black curly hair was stood in a corner of the big room, his back to the others while talking quietly into the cell phone in his hand. Obviously, he was talking to his girlfriend but did not want the others to hear, like they were interested anyway. The other blonde of the group was sat in an armchair listening to an mp3 player and playing a Game boy advanced he held in his hands. The grey haired lad of the seven was on the room's phone ordering some food. Lastly, a guy sporting silver hair was lounged on the sofa, surfing the TV channels with boredom plaguing his mind.

The door of the room clicked open and another body entered. None of them looked up to see who had joined them. He surveyed all seven of the lads with his brown eyes. His eyes narrowed on one particular lad of the group, the most arrogant of the lot.

"Albatou?" He called the lad by his surname.

Pink eyes responded to the name and looked at the older man, as did the others. He then returned his gaze to the TV, acknowledging the man.

The man rolled his eyes, as he was use to this lad's manner.

"Why aren't you practicing like Miguel and Chesta, Dilandau?" He questioned still looking at the un-cooperative lad.

"I already have, that's why." He yawned.

"And your vocals?"

"I'm using them now, aren't I?" He looked at the man; a cheeky grin graced his lips. He then swung his long legs out and sat up finally to get up. He walked past the questioning elder man, grabbing a pair of sunshades from the coffee table. He slipped them on.

"Dilandau where are you going?"

"I'm bored. I'm gonna check out the other bands." He then exited the room. Leaving the man very annoyed.

"Dilandau" He growled.

"I dunno why you let him push you around Jajuka. You are the manager after all." Miguel stated as the other members looked at their manager.

"Cause he'd rebel even more." He sighed and then put on his happy face. "Are you guys ready for tonight?"

The dark room was hot. Smoke, alcohol and sweat lingered in the atmosphere. Bodies meshed together on the dance floor to the music blasted out from the band on the stage. And in this hot, sweaty group were two female friends. A blonde headed girl rocking to the band and her friend joined in. The band finished the song and the crowd roared happily, including the two girls. The lead singer announced their next song and the crowd went wild again.

The honey-brown of the two decided she needed a drink and informed her friend.

"Miina I'm gonna get a drink." She shouted over the loud music.

The said Miina responded 'okay' using her fingers and went back to throwing the 'horn' sign at the band and wooting. Her friend smiled, amused by her drunken state. She then battled through the crowds finally to reach the outer dance floor where it was not so crammed. She sighed happy to be out the hot crowd. She headed to the nearest bar and as usual at a gig, it was busy, but she was thirsty and so she would wait to get a drink.

Standing in the bar queue she heard the band playing announcing their last song of the night, which meant the second support band would be on next. She just hoped she'd get a drink and be able to get back to Miina in time to see Girl on Gaea, the band she really wanted to see.

Ten minutes later, she had her drink. She finally ended up asking some one waiting and giving them the money. The guy she asked agreed and also offered to buy the drink. She could not fathom why he was being so generous and why he was blushing furiously.

So hearing Girl in Gaea introducing themselves she rushed to the dance floor. Not looking where she was going she ran into some one. She felt her body lose balance and connect to the floor, and what was worse her drink splashed up her top, making her white top more see-through than she wanted.

After regaining her bearings, the embarrassment took all control of her body apart from the anger that flashed red in her green orbs. She felt humiliated for falling- no being knocked down; people would probably think she was a piss head when she was only merry. She was angry that the baka who had knocked into her was just smirking down at her and not offering a hand to help her up.

"Well you gonna stand there and gawp at me, or help me up?" She spat, not like his smirk. She could only imagine that his eyes were undressing her under those sunshades.

"I think I'll gawp at you a little longer." His smirk widened.

She growled and got up brushing her drink off as much as she could. "Perv!"

"Hey, hey I'm innocent." He held up his hands in defense and his winding up game had just started. "Besides you were the one who decided to throw your drink on your breasts, which I may say are very nice, in my presence."

She went to slap him but he caught her wrist.

"Now it wouldn't be nice hitting a guy when you first meet him, now is it?" He knew he was pissing her off; she practically was extremely angry.

"Let go of my hand!" She hissed.

"Well I dunno, you might try and hit me again, and well people wouldn't like it if you bruised my pretty face now." He only enraged her more.

She snapped her wrist away from him and rubbed her wrist as he held it hard, when he hadn't.

"You're a jerk!" She seethed.

"And you're beautiful." He teased.

"I'm still waiting?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"For what?" His smirk never left his face.

"For an apology?" She frowned.

"You walked into me!" He laughed at her.

"Nah-ah mister, you walked into me!"

"I remember rightly _miss_ you weren't looking where you going!"

"Oh like you could really see wearing those sunglasses!" She paused. "Who wears sunglasses at a gig anyway?"

"Is that really any of your business?" His silver eyebrows rose with question-answer.

"Well I guess only twats wear sunglasses at a gig." She mused to herself, a little smile forming on her lips. She was happy with her insult though clearly she was losing the slugging match.

"Well since you wanna know so much about me, how about I have your number?" He played, reaching for his cell phone in his jeans.

"I wouldn't give you my number if you were the last guy on Earth and human kind depended on us!" She looked disgusted.

"Ahhhh, so we do have a chance then?" He twisted her words around. He liked his little game.

She gritted her teeth and tried to regain every shred of her sanity to not strangle the obnoxious guy, and remain calm. She was not doing a very good and he loved her reaction. She the feistiest one yet and agitated out of all the girls he had done this to.

"You are so full of yourself!" She had had enough of this guy so she did a very girlie thing- she stormed off.

"So no number then?" He called to her; his reply was the 'V' sign but not representing victory though. He laughed as he watched the hothead stalk away. He thought she had one fine ass watching her disappear into the mass of people. He decided to find more girls like her and see if he could get the same reaction out them.

The honey-brown found her friend still rocking to the band and she gladly joined in. She admired the female singer. She loved her voice and how entrancing it became when she sang. The woman was amazing in features too, long silver hair, ocean colored orbs and pale skin. She had many adoring fans- the whole band did.

"Hitomi where have you been?" Miina asked dancing to the song, finally noticing her friend has returned.

"Some guy bumped into me and I ended up spilling my drink. But it doesn't matter; he was a no-body." She smiled.

Her blonde haired friend smiled back and grabbed Hitomi's hands and started dancing with her.

The crowd cheered and whistled as Girl in Gaea said their farewells after their half an hour slot. Miina and Hitomi joined in with cheering. Finally, the stage went black and the other bands songs came on, while the stage was being prepared for the final band.

The dance floor dispersed including the two girls.

"That was so fucking awesome!" Miina laughed, wobbling in her step, latched onto Hitomi's arm.

"I told you, you'd like Girl in Gaea, and Sora Fanel is so cool! She's ace!" Hitomi ran a hand through her hair and sighed loudly, exhausted.

"They do rock!" They found themselves making there way to ladies toilets.

"I'm ready to hit the sack when I get home." Hitomi yawned, reaching the toilets.

"What you're not staying to watch The Dragon Slayers?" Miina stopped in her tracks and stared at her friend with her dark orbs.

"Nah, I only really wanted to see Girl in Gaea. Plus I have to be on an early flight tomorrow, I have a photo shoot with Vogue in Cyprus."

"Like that's stopped you before." The blonde smirked.

"Yes Mii and Yukari grilled me for it, remember?"

"Oh come on 'Tomi, they'll be well worth it. The Dragon Slayers are awesome!" She pulled her puppy dog eyes routine.

The honey-blonde laughed. "Mii I said no." She looked away, so she could resist her friend's pathetic looks.

Miina then started whimpering too, she was really laying it on thick. Hiromi chuckled again and had no other option but to agree. She agreed out of pity, Miina was drawing some strange looks from the people in the forum, and Hitomi did not want any attention diverted to them.

"You won't regret it 'Tomi!" Her cheers soon faded to be replaced with frustration. "Gah, I really need to pee, excuse me!" She then ran into the toilets. Hitomi laughed and followed her friend in.

The lights dimmed around the whole of Tokyo Zepp Club and fans dashed to the dance floor. Intro music started playing and everyone in the room waited full of excitement. Luckily for Miina and Hitomi they had finally got out the loo's after Hitomi being stopped by a group of girls, who'd mistaken her some one famous, or that's what she told them.

Miina's dark orbs widened as she heard the intro music starting up. She instantly grabbed Hitomi's hand and ran to the dance floor as quick as her drunken body would allow her. Hitomi unwillingly was dragged behind her, wondering what the sudden rush was for.

"Hey Mii-"

"Hitomi they're coming on!" She shouted finally stopping after barging through many people to find a good spot to view the hyped up band.

"Who? Mii?" The emerald-eyed one looked blankly at the darkened stage, which was soon lit up.

The Dragon Slayers started with a bang, flames rose into the air on either side of the stage. The dance floor roared as a familiar instrumental intro played, followed by a loud yell from the blonde lead singer, who then erupted into a song. The Dragon Slayers were now in view of everyone.

Miina screamed along with everyone in Tokyo Zepp Club; while Hitomi just stood there staring at a guy on the stage.

The world- well club around her faded into a quiet darkness and all she could see was this particular silver haired bassist. It then appeared to Hitomi time slowed right down as she stared at this lad. She recognized him as the arrogant sod who had made her throw her drink on her top from earlier. It then dawned on her like a delayed reaction who this guy was, who this band were and how famous they really were. She felt a wave of nausea wash over body and her cheeks felt like they had been badly sun burnt, and looked it too.

"'Tomi? "'Tomi?" A voice flittered through the darkness and gradually time returned too normal. "'Tomi?"

Hitomi turned her head without noticing only realizing when her emerald orbs connected with dark eyes.

"'Tomi? You all right? You suddenly paled and I thought you were gonna pass out!" Miina yelled over the music.

"Mii, who's that silver haired guy?" She ignored her friend's concern and her gaze averted back to the bassist, who appeared to be also singing.

"Uh…that's Albatou Dilandau. He's really hot. I wouldn't think he's your type-"

"He's not! He's that guy from earlier. They guy who made me spill my drink on my top!" Her eyes never left him, and she admitted to herself that he was not a too bad singer or bassist.

"Dilandau bumped into you!" Miina shrieked.

"Yeah, but I thought he was just some freak hitting on me."

"He hit on you! Gawd Hitomi you're so lucky. You have all the hot guys after you!" Miina looked upset and then unexpectedly ran off.

"Miina!" Hitomi yelled. She glanced at the bassist for a brief second. "Dilandau, eh?" She muttered to herself, then she ran off to find Miina and apologise.

Pink orbs watched a familiar girl leave the crowd as he strummed out his bassist riffs. He had remained emotionless the whole time she was staring at him. He knew she had no idea he was secretly watching her, eyeing her up. He thought she was beautiful but to him she would have only been a one-night stand, so he was not too bothered that he'd probably never see her again, he could always get a girl when he wanted. He did get her quite fired up, which he enjoyed. She disappeared from his view and so he concentrated on his gig.

I'm not really happy with the way I wrote this but it'll do. I liked the idea that Dilandau would be cocky to Hitomi under the circumstances of their meeting. They probably are a bit OOC but this is an AU fic.

For those who might not know Tokyo Zepp Club is an actual place in Tokyo where bands play and since this is set in Japan, it would seem right to use it. That is all I wanna say on that.

And for any Hitomi/Van fans there will be abit of Van appearing in this fic but it is going to be a Hitomi/Dilandau fic, sorry.

Anyway I've written enough, I hope you've enjoyed it, chapter two is in progress and will be up shortly. Ja ne!


End file.
